rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup's Flightsuit
Hiccup's Flightsuit is a suit that Hiccup created to glide in the air without Toothless' company. It also has several other features incorporated into it. It includes a dagger, a compass, spare pages for his map, and his sword - Inferno - with spare cartridges of Monstrous Nightmare saliva and Hideous Zippleback gas. Appearance The Dragonfly I is Hiccup's first prototype of his flight suit. It consists of a complex set of gears fixed to two pairs of red wings. One pair is slightly larger than the other. There is the white logo of the skull that can also be found on Toothless' tailfin on a wing. Hiccup has to wear it over his back like a bag pack. Dragonfly I has difficulty taking off and gliding in air. One has to wait until the wind is strong enough and some luck to glide properly. Hiccup has failed numerous times and Toothless, has always faithfully saved him (and Astrid fractioned to lock Hiccup up if he keeps working on it). The Dragonfly II looks similar to Dragonfly I. However, this new prototype is inspired by the webbed feet of a Speed Stinger. It is also red and has one large pair of wings. Hiccup has to strap them to his wrists and chain the other end to his ankles before jumping off Toothless. Dragonfly II has improved significantly since the first prototype. Hiccup can glide further, faster, smoother and maneuver it well. He can change directions in the air, turn around, glide downwards and even flip his body in mid-air. Another modified version of Dragonfly II is seen in A Time to Skrill. This one folds onto Hiccup's back and spreads all the way across instead of just his side. Hiccup uses it to fly safely onto Skullcrusher's back after the Skrill's and Toothless' blasts collide. This could be the first time that Stoick sees Hiccup's flightsuit. The Final Flightsuit (that is seen in the second film and the first of the suits to be seen) is the culmination of all the work Hiccup put into his flying harness. The wingsuit incorporates the leather belt structure of his original harness. It is mostly made out of a quilted armor covered in segmented leather pieces, ensuring maximum maneuverability both in the air and on the ground. The suit has several integrated pieces that allow him to carry equipment without bags or other bulky accoutrements: *Hiccup keeps a dagger on his left gauntlet. He uses it to sharpen his charcoal pencil. *There are spare pages for his map located in the flap under his right gauntlet. *A compass is mounted just behind the bracer on his right arm. It is protected by a metal cover to keep it from being damaged. *His sword, Inferno, is mounted to a sheath on his right hip, where he can easily draw it with his left hand. *His ankle straps have pouches on them that carry spare Nightmare saliva and Zippleback gas to refill the sword. Lore The primary purpose of Hiccup's Flightsuit is to glide alongside Toothless and acts as a backup in case they get separated in the air or Hiccup falls off. The suit is activated by grasping the hoops on either side of Hiccup's legs and pulling his wrists through them. When the hoops are pulled, leathery flaps come out of pouches along his sides. When Hiccup holds his arms out straight, the flaps are held tight and serve as gliding surfaces. He has a central fin along his back that serves as a stabilizer. The release mechanism is located on the right side of his chest: a coil that, when pushed, extends the fin. When in the air, Hiccup uses his airspeed to glide, controlling the flow of air with the wing flaps. By lifting his arms, lowering them, and turning them different directions, he controls his attitude. By putting his arms back to his sides, the flaps fold back and permit him to dive straight downward. After years of practicing on Toothless' back, he is able to keep his body in the optimum streamlined position to glide. The Flightsuit does not permit Hiccup to fly, obviously; he has no force to increase his lift. He merely uses his airspeed to maximize his glide-out time. He can still use air currents to maneuver. This includes using columns of warm air to rise into the air. Toothless uses clever shots of his plasma to generate small explosions below and in front of Hiccup's glide path, giving him slight increases in speed and altitude. All things considered, Hiccup is still a novice at flying and has difficulty performing complex maneuvers. Most of his flights end in the same way: Toothless swooping in to save him from crashing head-long into something very, very hard. After landing, Hiccup folds the wing flaps back into the pouches at his sides, clipping the wrist hoops into place with metal snaps. The release mechanism for the dorsal fin also acts to retract it. The device includes a rotating mechanism that pulls the fin back into place. Although the device could never work in real life it would tip and he does fall though but he would need a tail fin to actually fly. Role in the Crossover Images Dragonfly_Mk_I.png|The prototype flightsuit, Dragonfly I Dragonfly_Mk_II.png|The Dragonfly II was inspired by webbing in the feet of evolved Speed Stingers httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-5245.jpg|Hiccup showing his suit to his Mother Prototyp_kostiumu_Czkawki_JWS2.png|Concept Art Thumb_1412229354hiccup_flight_suit_a.jpg Thumb_1412229372hiccup_flight_suit_b.jpg thumb_1412229342hiccup_flight_suit_c.jpg Thumb_1412229379hiccup_flight_suit_d.jpg Picture1.png|The small dragon symbol on Hiccup's final suit httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-735.jpg|The dorsal fin of the suit httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-1038.jpg|Pages under a gauntlet flap httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-1048.jpg|The dagger on his gauntlet httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-1050.jpg|Compass strapped to his gauntlet Toheath29.jpg Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Objects Category:Accessories